Unexpected
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: While they travelling on a train something unexpected happens to Lenalee and Kanda who both have doubts the feeling they have for each other are mutual. Just a little kanlena fluff


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN!**

_**Unexpected**_

Lenalee was looking at the boring scenery, which had not changed once for the past three hours when she heard screams, Kanda activating his weapon and his curses and yells when he missed Lavi. The girl sighed knowing what had happened. Lavi must have been playing with Kanda's hair while he had been asleep and eventually had awoken only to get mad the first second and try to slice the red haired exorcist into two. The female exorcist went to the next department and jumped quickly when she heard Allen scream:

"Duck!"

Lenalee landed right beside Kanda and sighed for a second time. She looked him straight into those deep grey eyes that made her melt every single time they had eye contact but this she had to interrupt or else someone would get hurt soon.

" Kanda-kun, could you stop attacking Lavi, please?" – Lenalee asked.

He glared at her for a short second because of the suffix she had added to his name but decided to ignore it. He gazed at her mesmerizing violet eyes for just a mere second and quickly looked away fearing that he might actually start staring.

"Fine." – he growled and then sat in his seat followed by Lavi who moved his arm ready to play with the Japanese exorcist's hair again but was quickly stopped by Lenalee who grasped the red-haired boy's wrist.

"Lavi-kun, if you make Kanda angry one more time, I will not be here to stop him so please quit making his vein pop up." – Lenalee said and spun on her heels ready to leave the boys alone. She entered her department and closed her eyes planning to fall asleep when she heard the door being closed with a thud. The girl decided not to open her eyelids thinking it was Miranda, but she was very wrong. She felt someone sit not very far away from her. When a few minutes passed and said person did not say anything, she opened her eyes and her mouth half opened in surprise. It was none other than Yuu Kanda. Lenalee was about to question the reason for him coming here but he answered as though he had just read her thoughts.

" You're not as annoying as **them**." – said Kanda emphasizing the last part with a tint of anger in his voice. Lenalee rolled her eyes and looked out of the window hoping to find something that will distract her from perfect male specimen right beside her but she could not. There were just trees, hills, more trees, and more hills, nothing interesting. She sighed heavily knowing that no matter what she did she would steal secretly glances at the Japanese exorcist once and awhile. Lenalee envied his long dark hair though her own had grown back after some time. The fringe hid his eyes but she knew that they were closed and she was hoping they would stay that way for the rest of the journey. She didn't want to get caught staring at him. Her violet eyes went down and stopped when they reached his lips. The girl was wondering what it would be like to have them on hers, what it would be like to have his tongue explore the insides of

her mouth and hers his mouth. She sighed because she had spaced out again imagining something that would surely never ever happen at least not to her. Lenalee sighed for the millionth time this day and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep for night had fallen an hour ago.

Kanda woke up at midnight. He looked at his surroundings and noticed an innocent beauty sleeping right beside him. The corners of his lips rose slightly when he saw the genuine smile on her face.

_She must be dreaming of something or…someone." _He thought the last part making him angry and the small smile fading away as quickly and suddenly as it had come. He knew that the chances of having her like him were slim but he was well aware that she had feelings for the stupid been sprout or the annoying one-eyed rabbit. When he thought about those idiots a frown appeared on his face and then images of one of them hugging his innocent angel, kissing her or even toughing her made his blood boil and gave him the feeling that lava ran through his veins. Kanda cursed something under his breath, which made Lenalee wake up. Her eyes opened slowly and soon Grey met Violet. They stared at each other for a moment. The female was curious as to why he had stayed here and had not gone back to his department. Kanda decided that it was time for him to leave thinking that she must be a little angry with him staring at her for such a long time and maybe spying on her while she was asleep. He got up and went for the door when he suddenly felt a small hand grasp his bigger and stronger one making electricity go through both of their bodies. He turned around and looked into her violet pools with a questioning gaze. She was silent for a moment her hand never leaving his wrist. Soon her grip loosened and now only her soft fingers were left toughing his skin. Some of the warmth of her hand was lost when her grip disappeared completely. He wanted the warmth to come back. He needed it to come back. Her eyes dropped to stare at the floor and soon reconnected with his.

" Please, stay….here….with me." – She said or more like whispered and he barely managed to hear her. He stayed there a little confused but when he took in all of her words including the last two, a small smile became visible on his lips and she managed to see despite the darkness of the night. A smile appeared on her face as well.

He then returned and sat this time a lot closer to her that their shoulders were brushing slightly which he had not intended to do at first. He turned his face to look at hers for one last time before drifting off to another world in his sleep when their lips brushed slightly due to their close proximity. Lenalee was shocked and so was Kanda. He was ready to back away when he felt warm lips on his. It was just a small brief kiss on the lips but for him it meant a lot more. When he felt that Lenalee's lips were going to disappear, he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other on her head to keep her from backing away or more like escaping. Her arms went up slowly and soon were wrapped around his neck. The first innocent small brief kiss turned into an intense and passionate one. They leaned as much as they could into the kiss. Their bodies were as close as humanly possible and yet both of them tried to get even closer to each other.

He licked her bottom lips as if asking no begging for an entrance, which she allowed. Soon his tongue went into her mouth and explored every single inch every single detail. Her grip around his neck tightened as did his around her waist when their tongues started battling for dominance. They wanted that moment of pure intense passion to last forever but soon ended due to their need for air.

Both of them sat there panting, their foreheads against each other, arms still in their previous positions. Soon when Kanda managed to decrease his gasps and pants he was able to whisper still breathing heavily something that Lenalee couldn't quite make out. When moments passed but she did not answer he repeated it.

"How long?"

She didn't understand his question though she had heard it clearly this time. When no answer came, he sighed with irritation.

"How long has it been since you had this feelings?"

This time Lenalee understood everything and backed away from him slightly trying to remember the exact time but couldn't. Noticing his growing irritation, she sighed and answered.

"To be honest, I am not sure. I guess I have always had some kind of special feeling for you as in more than friend which have developed over the years."

He stood there for a while and smirked.

"I love you, too Lena."

When she was about to protest as to how and when exactly she had said that she loved him his lips found hers again and started kissing her with that same intense passion like their previous one had been though this time the flame was even hotter. Between moans, she managed to say with his lips still on hers words that made Kanda the happiest man alive.

"I love you, too Yuu."

Author's note: Just a little Kanlena fluff. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I'll try to update more frequently. I wish you all luck if you have any exams coming up 'cause I sure do. Hope you've all had a very merry Christmas and a great New Year celebration. Thanks for reading now I am not begging or pleading but please review. Thank you!


End file.
